Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by Lorelai the Coffee Slayer
Summary: One-shot- "Well, you know," Logan started, "most people come to dances for social interaction, not to be alone." "Well, you know," She mocked him, "I'm quite different than most people." -Set during Ruskie Buisness. LoVe of course!


**(AUTHOR'S A/N- This is actually a repost of a story from a few years ago. I reread it and was…appalled by it's suckishness, so I tried to spice it up. And now, unlike a few years ago, I have the Glee cover of the song on repeat as I write this. Thanks for reading, or possibly rereading. I can't promise you'll like it, but I can promise that it is better now!)**

**What if Logan had showed up to Total Eclipse of the Heart instead of Leo? Gotta love that LoVe action. ;)**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, sadly. Especially since I can't have Logan.**

"_Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart"_

If anyone had asked Veronica if Meg dancing with Duncan bothered her, she was almost positive that she would be able to whip out a smile to go along with some witty remark that would convince anyone that she was fine. But since when did Veronica ever care what anybody thought about her? She was far more concerned about how she could convince herself that it didn't bother her.

A tap at the window woke Veronica out her thoughts. She looked at the window, oddly surprised to see Logan standing there looking a bit uncomfortable. He took a step back when she opened her door. "You okay?" he asked her hesitantly, eyes full of an unfamiliar concern.

Getting herself out of the car, she self wiped underneath her eyes, hoping the makeup that Meg had applied earlier hadn't run down her face. She shrugged at him, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you know," Logan started, "most people come to dances for social interaction, not to be alone."

"Well, you know," She mocked him, "I'm quite different than most people." He smirked at her. She smirked right back. "So if I may ask, what are you, Logan Echolls, doing outside in the parking lot while there is a dance going on inside? Shouldn't you be spiking someone's drink or something?"

"You will be happy to know that's exactly what was doing until I saw **someone** run out of the gym not looking terrible happy. I figured I had just the thing to cure that." He held up a familiar flask, and Veronica could almost visualize memories of Lilly, just a few years earlier, taking that very flask from Logan's hands when the occasion called for it.

She shook her head, the vision vanishing. "Again, unlike most people at Neptune High, I don't believe drinking is how you solve you're problems." She shot him a look.

"You know, there was a time when…" he started.

"Stop!" But she cut him off.

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up in defeat. "Well, is there something else I can do? Do you want to…talk about it or something?"

"Wow, that must have caused you severe physical pain to say that out loud," she quipped. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to be nice." He defended. He turned to lean his back against the car.

"Why on earth would you be feeling the desire to be nice to me?" She asked, looking a bit disbelieving.

His voice took a more serious tone, a bit shocking after the playful banter they shared the last few minutes. "You've helped me a lot the past few days. I was basically in denial about my mom…you helped me even though you had doubts…you were there when Trina pretended to be my mom…I've never broken down in front of someone like that before, and you are a much bigger person than I am for not throwing that little episode back in my face."

He cast his eyes downward, avoiding her direct gaze. For once, Veronica Mars couldn't think of anything to say. None of her usual snarky comments directed toward Logan were appropriate. He was being genuine.

"Um, it was no big. You know me, always ready for some good mystery solvin'. Plus I know the feeling of wanting answers. Especially with a parent disappearing."

"No, it was a big deal," Logan smiled and tilted his head. "You ever got a problem, I would love to return the favor." He gently reached for her shoulder and finally looked into her eyes. "I mean it." He gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

She smiled at this glimpse at the Logan she used to know. The Logan that she used to be friends with before Lilly died.

On an impulse, Veronica leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, but when she moved, Logan turned his head toward her. Instead she kissed the corner of his mouth. Logan automatically pursed his lips in response.

For a moment, she paused. Thoughts of how Lilly would react if she could see this situation filled her head. At first, she envisioned a dramatic outburst, filled with anger. But then, another vision, one of calm under standing. As Veronica remembered, while Lilly dated Logan, she also cheated on Logan. She loved her best friend, but knew she was never really serious with most guys.

Veronica shook her head and began to walk away, but Logan grabbed her arm as she turned. He had that intense Logan look in his eyes. The one where you can tell he is internally debating with himself, or he's about to do something crazy. Before she could question his actions, his lips were on hers and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

She slid her arms up around his neck, and he grabbed her waist. After a few seconds she pulled away. He slid his hands down her arms and held her wrists. Her eyes were still shut, and he rested his forehead on hers. She finally broke the silence, "That was…um…"

"Unexpected?" he finished.

"Yeah, pretty much." She shrugged. Logan's face fell a bit.

"It wasn't bad though." She added quickly.

"Pshh, I'm Logan Echolls. No kiss from me is a bad one." She couldn't help but smile just a little at that Echolls arrogance. "So, do you wanna go back inside? The night is still young, and I'm sure I still have time to cause some trouble." His cheeky grin only made Veronica roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess a little more social interaction won't kill me." Veronica turned, walking towards the school, with Logan following right behind her, suddenly not giving a thought to what Meg was doing with Duncan.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
